


Madness

by babycin



Category: Harper's Island
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Madness

  
_“Henry! Se ne sta andando!”_  
La voce di Wakefield mi riaffora alla mente insieme ad un dolore sordo alla schiena.  
Ricordo lo sparo.  
 _Non sono morto. Qualcuno mi ha sparato alla schiena, ma non sono morto. Perché?_  
Gli occhi sono pesanti, c’è della stoffa nella mia bocca, le mani legate e bloccate dietro la schiena. Sento un gemito e mi rendo conto che è salito dalla mia gola. Il palo al quale sono appoggiato picchia sul punto dove l’esplosione mi ha colpito. Sono seduto a terra, ricoperto di polvere e sudore.  
“Bentornato, Jimmy.”  
 _Questa voce…_  
Apro gli occhi e mi scontro con uno sguardo nocciola fisso nel mio. Vorrei parlare ma il bavaglio me lo impedisce.  
 _Henry?_  
Il sorriso di Henry è lo stesso, anche gli occhi lo sono, sempre così dolci e compassati. Mi muovo di scatto, illudendomi di riuscire a liberarmi magicamente.  
Il dito di Henry oscilla come un metronomo in un *no* ripetuto e il suo viso si vela di compassione.  
Mugolo cercando di spingere fuori la stoffa dalla bocca.  
“Vuoi parlare, piccolo Jimmy?” mi chiede avvicinandosi al mio viso.  
 _Perché? Perché Henry?_  
La mia mente non si ferma e ripercorre quella dannata settimana cercando una motivazione a tanta follia. Tutti quei morti, una mattanza in piena regola. Il terrore che Wakefield fosse tornato, il sospetto di un emulatore e infine la consapevolezza che entrambi quegli incubi erano invece realtà. Wakefield era vivo e Henry era il suo seguace. Ma perché?  
Spingo in avanti il mento e grugnisco provocando un nuovo sorriso in quel viso così conosciuto eppure totalmente diverso ora.  
 _E’ pazzo…_  
“Ti starai chiedendo perché” mormora tornando in posizione eretta, forse leggendomi nella mente o forse dando voce al pensiero più scontato.  
Annuisco rabbioso sentendo una paura strisciante farsi avanti dentro di me.  
 _Perché mi ha lasciato in vita? Dov’è Abby?_  
Henry sospira platealmente e allarga le braccia mettendo in bella mostra la spada che tiene in mano.  
“Era così che dovevano andare le cose… Lei è mia.” aggiunge sollevando leggermente le spalle, come se stesse dicendo la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
 _Lei è Abby, per forza. E’ viva quindi? Dio, ti ringrazio!_  
Comincio a divincolarmi fino a quando la punta della lama è a pochi centimetri dai miei occhi.  
“Non agitarti, Jimmy. Non è salutare, potresti farti male. Penso che tu abbia capito a chi mi riferisco, alla mia Abby.” Dice con tono calmo “Sì, perché lei è mia. Non è mai stata tua. Non è possibile, capisci? Noi ci apparteniamo, siamo sangue dello stesso sangue, tra noi c’è un legame che non può competere con il vostro. Io la amo e lei mi ama…”  
Scuoto la testa violentemente.  
 _No, Abby non lo ama._ _  
 _Sangue dello stesso sangue… Sono fratelli? Lui è il figlio di Wakefield!__  
“Dai tuoi occhi vedo che cominci a capire…” sorride Henry con una lucida follia negli occhi. “Oh, non preoccuparti, ho ucciso Wakefield. Come vedi non ho esitato ad uccidere l’uomo che ho scoperto essere mio padre pur di stare con lei, purchè potessimo vivere per sempre felici… insieme.”  
La nausea mi assale e vengo scosso da un tremito. Non respiro e comincio a muovermi convulsamente in cerca d’aria.  
Henry mi si avvicina e mi guarda con la testa lievemente reclinata.  
 _Mio Dio, da dove salta fuori questo individuo? Cosa ne è stato del piccolo ragazzino timido e gentile?_  
“Non starmi male, Jimmy… ci servi…” mormora togliendomi il bavaglio “Su, respira…”aggiunge, quasi premuroso.  
Comincio ad inspirare violentemente, sentendo la gola urlarmi di dolore per la secchezza.  
“He-Henry” rantolo “Lasciala… andare” riesco solo a mormorare roco.  
Henry ride, quella sua risatina che per anni ho collegato alla gentilezza e alla dolcezza.  
“Nah” dice muovendo i palmi e scuotendo la testa. “Non se ne parla. Abby è la mia vita e io diventerò la sua. E’ la tua che non ci serve più. E’ la tua che baratterò in cambio della nostra felicità. Quindi… goditela! Finchè ce l’hai, ovviamente…” aggiunge quasi pensieroso sparendo all’esterno di quel posto perduto nel nulla, lasciandomi ad urlare il mio terrore e la mia disperazione.


End file.
